結婚してください
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Translated version of "Please Marry Me" 兎さんは美咲に提案することを計画するが、美咲は彼がそれを中断したいと誤解する。 両方とも夜の終わりまでに自分の気持ちを表現できますか？


結婚してください

A/N: 此れはせくすファンフィクシュン。私は純情ロマンチカが所有じゃない、でも私はそれを所有したい。– XOXO キミコ

美咲のPOV

ワオ、これはどう変わったの？うさぎと私は過去4年間デートをしてきましたが、まだ関係は変わっていません...

畜生、兎さんは最近遠く離れていて、BLの小説や何でも私は彼に何が間違っているのか分からないが、彼はまた非常にうっとりしているので、私はちょっと怖がっている。私は彼に何が間違っているか教えてもらいたいが、私は彼に話を強制することはできない。私はすでに十分な時間以上彼にそれをしている、私はちょっと...私はあまりにも侵襲的だ。

兎さんは腕を鈴木さんの周りにしっかりと包んでソファに座っていた。 _私は後で鈴木さんのリボンを交換しなければならないでしょう、そこにコーヒーの汚れがあります_ _..._ 私は考えました。正に言えば、私は実際には、私が兎さんのために生きていることを認めたくないほど、そのクマをちょっと嫉妬していました。そしてそのベアは彼を形作っていました！ 「美咲は大丈夫ですか？私の考えから私を壊して、うさぎに聞いた。

"ああ...いいえ、それは何もない..."私は愚かに答えた。

「そうそう、」彼はストーブを指し、「オートミールは沸騰している」と指摘した。彼はまったく無頓着に言った。

私の目が広がり、私はキッチンに駆けつけた。 "ウワアアアアア！もう一度！" 私は叫んでバーナーを消した。オートミール、私の弱点。彼は小さいくすぐりを止めた。 _そんな_ _..._ _何だったの？_ 私は、と思っ _うさぎはそれを笑ったことはないた。鈴木さんのうどんを落とした時でさえ、そうではなかった！_ 何かが奇妙に奇妙でした！

私はテーブルをセットし、あまり調理されていない飽和オーツの朝食をうまく作りました。 _それはシーズン_ _1_ _の_ _DOOM_ _オムレツよりも優れて_ います。我々は少し不安定な沈黙の中で朝食を食べた。 「美咲、あなたはもう学校に遅れるだろう」ウサギは言った。

私は時計を見て、それは07:45を読んで、 "ああ！"

兎さんの電話が鳴り出して立ち上がり、電話を受けた。"もしもし...？" 彼は床にぼんやりと目を向けていましたが、私はどこにもいなくなったので、もう盗聴することはありません。 _たぶん私が彼を誘惑しようとすると_ _..._ 私はと思った _彼が彼の気分から抜け出すだろう。素晴らしいアイデア_ _..._ うさぎが電話を切ってしまったら、私は走ってきて、彼にキスしようとしました...しかし、彼は私を押しのけました。 "何しているの？"

私は彼の反応で驚いた。「わからない...」に行く

兎さんは鈴木さんと二階を歩いて「学校」。

私は躊躇しました、「...いいでしょう...」私は自分が自分が良かったと自分自身に確信させようと努力し続けましたが、私は1ヶ月で会話していなかったという事実を揺さぶることができませんでした。 _彼は_ _..._ _私に疲れた_ _... ..._ _？_ 私は思った。

...

私は鐘が鳴ったのと同じように、上條先生の授業から抜け出しました。「私の神、教えることは許されているのですか？彼は歩いている月経周期のようです！私の友人藤堂はカンザス州にいなくなりました（申し訳ありません）。

私は彼の比較で笑った "ハハハ！私は悪い男を見たことがありますあなたはウサギさんに会った、彼は目を覚ますとき恐ろしいです！

「ああ、最近あなたは恋人と彼との争いをしていたと言っていたのですか？ 藤堂が尋ねた。私は最近開かれ、うさぎとの関係について話し合いました。ありがたいことに、彼はそれで完全に冷静でした。そして、彼は私と彼を通らせました、彼は本当に素晴らしい友達でした。私は私たちが寮で一人でいて、彼のファンギルは誰もいなかったことに感謝していました。

今朝私は彼を一度にキスしようとしましたが、彼は私を押しのけてしまっただけです。私がちょうど私が彼を支配したり、あるいは支配しようとしたら、彼は喜ぶでしょう！ "私は叫んだ。

藤堂の目が広がった、 "ね、それは決して起こっていない！彼はこれを聞いたときにいくつかのクッキークラムを吐き出した。

「イジュン氏は少なくとも、何が起こった後でも私を好きです。私は笑った、 "男、私は彼を愛するが、私は彼に対して拘束令を取るべきだろう...？"我々はどちらも笑った。私の電話が突然私のポケットに鳴り響いた。 "ああ、抱きしめて..."

藤堂は私に這い上がって、 "それは明彦から来たの？"メッセージを読むと、私の顔は白くなりました。 「高橋、あなたに何か言いたいことがあります。東京タワーの前で17:00に会いましょう。それは読んだ。

私は床のクッションに私の電話を落とした "彼は...決して私の最後の名前で私を呼び出す..." _これは真実ではない_ _..._ 私は思った。

"美咲"

"彼は...私を離れるつもりだ...？"私はちょうどそこに座って、トドが受け入れていたように、私はあまりにも彼の前で泣くのが誇りだった。 「4年経ちました...私は...私は...文章を終えることすらできませんでした。兎さんのいない人生を想像することはできないと思っています。私は家賃を払っていませんでした。私はかろうじてお金を稼ぐことができ、私は元気だった...彼のうえ！

藤堂ゥが私の肩に手をかけると、「ミサキ...」私は抱きしめられて胸に少し泣きました。「おい、いいえ...私はそうではないと確信しています。彼はうさぎさんのように変なことは何もしませんでした。通常、私は泣いてしまいました。

"もう、私も彼を失いたくない！"私は泣きました、「まずは両親でした、それは弟でしたが、私はうさぎさんを失うことはできません！私は私の人生が嫌いです！私は、好きなおもちゃを持ってきて、おしゃべりをしていた子供のように聞こえましたが、私はそれを気にしませんでした、私はそれを放棄する必要がありました。

"ああ...美咲...大丈夫だよ...大丈夫だよ..."

...

2015年7月1日

兎さんのPOV

"朝日テレビのニュースを初めて聞いたことがある！この日、7月1日、ゲイ世田谷区で婚姻パートナーシップは正式に合法です！私は繰り返します：ゲイの結婚は合法です！女性の記者をスクリーンで発表し、恋人と一緒に5人の少女とビーネセという名前の犬が紫という名前の猫で欲しいと驚いていた。バックグラウンドでテレビでこれを聞いた瞬間、私はマイカーカートのように揺れ動き、私の目はすぐにそれに向かって飛び跳ねました。

「ミサキに伝える必要がある！私は私の胸の近くに私の巨大なぬいぐるみを抱きしめて叫んだ、 "鈴木さん、私たちはミサキに伝える必要がある！突然私の電話が鳴り響くようになった、 _ああ_ _..._ _おそらく相川_ _..._ 私は自分自身に語った。代わりに、高平は反対側にいた。

「 _うさぎさん、ゲイの結婚が合法化されたことをお祝いします！_ 」彼は叫んだ。

私の甥の高平は、と言われたときに、彼の隣に座っていたよう「 _A_ _〜_ _a_ _〜！ウナギ、ウナギ_ ！！」です。幼児を呼んだ。 「 _おめえ〜とう！_ 」

「ああ、高平の麻広さん、ありがとう！私は美咲と高橋ができるように幼児を愛してみるようになり始めました。私は彼に話しかけなければなりませんでした。 「待って、タカヒロ、どうしてゲイって知った？」

彼は「笑った _まあ、あなたが私はあなたが私の上にすべてをぶら下げするために使用される意味ですか？あなたはありません、ですが、私はあなたが今美咲と恋にしている参照してください_ 。」、

私は凍りつきました。私の過去の気持ち、あるいは私の美咲との関わりについて、どうやって見つけたのでしょうか？ "...ええ...？"

「 _あなたの選択と美咲のことを認めていることを知りたがっていて、今_ _4_ _年間一緒にいたことを知っている。うさぎ、私はあなたの弟と結婚して欲しい！_ 」と彼は興奮して叫んだ。 " _ああ、前から、苦しい気持ちではない_ "

私の目が広がり、笑顔が広がった。私は叫んだ、 "私は彼に覚えておく提案を与えるだろう！"約束した。 "ああ、高平..."

" _そう？_ "

私は柔らかく笑った、 "...ありがとう...私の親友と私の恋人の兄弟は、あなたのタブーの関係にもかかわらず私たちを受け入れることをとてもうれしく思います..."

私はタカヒロからソフトクスクス笑いを聞いて _、「_ _2_ _つのあなたが今まで何について話をする必要がある場合は、真奈美と私が聞くためにここにいる_ _..._ _問題ありません。大丈夫？、美咲にそれを渡す_ 」、

「うん

...」...

今日の

美咲のPOV

私は地下鉄に乗り、芝公園駅に向かった。私は、スイッチングステーションでもう1つの宇佐美と出会いたいと思っていましたが、同時に、今夜何が起こったのか思い出したくありませんでした。どうしましょう？どこに行くの？彼に滞在するように説得する方法はありましたか？

私は完全に無力でした。私は自分の人生で初めて、真剣に自分を殺したいと思っていました。私はほとんどすべてを失いました。私は家族に受け入れられないと感じました。私は、神様、私は一生甘やかされていましたが、今私は自分自身で何かをする方法がわかりません。この時点でもそれを考えるのは欲張りですが、私はうさぎが私を武器に入れて永久に私を守ることを望みました。

私はタバコを吸う外で兎さんを見つけるために東京タワーに着いた。彼の形は月明かりに照らされ、雪片は銀色の髪の毛に縛られていた。彼のラベンダーの目には、私がそれが興奮か悲しみかと推測しなければならないとわかっていない表現がありました。

"ああ...？美咲！"彼は電話した。私は彼に突っつき、彼は私の手を取った。 "我々はデートに行くよ。"彼が説明した。

私は面倒な目の接触を避けるために地面を見ました。「これは諸説の研究のためですか？」私は 諸説"という言葉に声を掛けた。なぜ私はとても壊れやすいのですか？

彼は、「私たちはカップルで、私たちはデートに行くよ」と頭を振った。彼が追加した。

"ああ、はい。"私は答えた。

...

私たちは、劇場全体とTumblrのファンダムが合意した新しいライブアクションダーマン映画が、時間とお金の無駄であることを見て、彩花ちゃんを持っていなくて彼女は2番目に人気のあるキャラクターです！次は、中野地区を中心にクリスマスショッピングをして、夕食を食べました。今は観覧車に乗りました。 _美咲。_ 私は彼がメッセージを壊すことにこれほど多くの努力をしていたとは思えません。下の街のLEDライトでおそらくそれを書いていた人は本当にそれを望んでいるはずです。 _美咲！_ 私は長期的な関係のためには贅沢な休憩が必要だと思います。 "み-さ-き！"

私は私の考えから壊れていたので、私は数回目を打った。 「うん...？」私は答えた。

"大丈夫ですか？"

「うん、何故か？」。

兎さんが手をつかんだちょっと気分が悪いよ、それは高い標高でなければならない。うさぎは何かを考えているように見えました。 _おそらく彼は何を言うつもりです。_ 私は思った。 _私はそれを理解してそれと一緒に暮らす必要があるので、何もないうさぎを言う必要はありません。_

...

私たちは一緒にビーチに沿って手をつないで、目の接触を避けようとしましたが、数分おきに悲しいことに彼を見上げるのを助けることができませんでした。沈黙は不快だったし、私はそれが3 ... 2 ... 1 ...と知っていた

"...美咲、あのさ..."ここにそれが来る... "何かがある...私たちは - "必要があります

"それを言う。" 私は彼を切った、 "それで終わって..." 私は、 "私は安い場所を見つける準備ができて。

私はあなたの人生から出てくるだろう...私は泣く前に私を残す... "私は膝に落ちた。兎は、 "...なんて...？"

それは余りに遅かった、ここに水道があった！ 「あなたは私と一緒に解散しているよ、そうだよ、そんなに遠くになったのだから、ここに私を連れて来たのよ！

「どのようにしてことができ **考えるます** そのようなことを！」彼はスナップした。 "美咲...落ち着いてください..."彼はひざまずいて、私を情熱的なキスに導いた。私たちは空気のために離れて裂け、彼は私の涙を拭き取った。 "美咲...私に聞いてください：あなたは男ですが、あなたが今まで出会った中で最も美しく、知的で、面白く、甘く愛情のある人です。あなたを愛しているのは不思議ではありません..."

私は私は止めました泣いて、「はい...」約15人の少人数が私たちの周りに集まり、期待どおりに見守った。

彼は続けました。「京都に行った誕生日に、大理石の三つの願いを覚えましたか？第三は大事、第三は永遠にあなたと一緒にいたことでした...美咲、聞いたことがありますか？ 7月、同性愛者の結婚は日本では合法だから...」ウサギはコートポケットから小さな黒い箱を引っ張った。開けたときに「My Everything」という言葉が入ったダイヤモンドの婚約指輪があった。 「高橋美咲は、私の権利と日本の法律の下で、あなたの夫、病気、健康、良い時と悪い時のうちに私を連れて、世界の終わりまで私たちを連れて行くでしょうか？彼は誇らしげに終わった、彼の目は情熱でいっぱいだった。

質問の瞬間に私は笑って、もう一度泣き始めました。 "はい！" 私はくすぐった。ウサギが指の上にリングを滑り込ませたとき、小さな群衆が私たちに拍手を送りました。それから、ウサギが耳を傾けるために死ぬ3つの言葉が、「私はあなたを愛しています！」と私の唇から逃げました。私は泣いた。 "愛してる。私はあなたがそれを忘れることを望んでいません！"

彼の抱擁は緊張しました。「私はあなたも愛してる...」彼はささやきました。私が4年ぶりに私はその夜、泣いていたと誓った、貴重な、忘れられない瞬間でした。彼のタバコの臭い...彼の低い、官能的な声...彼の大きな、冷たい手が私を近づけて...彼の涙は私の肩に上陸して...落ちる雪片が月明かりに輝いて...その瞬間は最後に永遠に...どうして私は忘れることができますか？

...

私は新しい婚約者のラベンダーの目を深く見つめて、欲望と興奮で暗かったです。 "兎さん、知っています...私はあなたの3番目の願いを最初に伝えることはできませんでした...しかし、あなたは今、あなたと同じことを望みました。私はささやいた。私は自分の告白で彼女のことをうんざりして笑いました。「それは...あまりにもあなたに伝えるのはあまりにも恥ずかしいことです。

"美咲..."彼はささやき、私たちの額に "私たちの願いが叶ったと思うのですが..."と囁きました。私たちは熱心にお互いにキスをしました。

私はウサギのフェラーリよりも赤みを帯びていた。「ああ...うさぎさん...急いで、今、あなたが欲しい」私はうそをついた。 "連れてって。"

彼は私の首を吸った、 "分かりました…" 彼はささやいた。兎さんは私の服を台無しにしないように慎重に服を脱ぎ、長時間の色褪せしたものを重ね合わせた私の体のいたるところにキス、泡、愛の咬合を残しました。私はたまに混乱した混乱で、空気を抱き締めて、何かを抱き締めていました。

兎は私のボクサー、 "んん ...ああ..."私の股を接触始めた... "私は泣いた。 「私の中に入って、私はうさぎを使い果たしました...」

「ねえ、それは私のラインです！」彼が笑いました。彼は私の体から布を取り出し、潤滑剤の瓶をつかんだ。

私は私の頭を横に傾けた。「私たちは少なくとも数年はそれを必要としていない」私は抗議した。「何がその機会ですか？

彼はそれを彼の手に注いだ、「私たちは1ヶ月以上もセックスをしていないし、あなたを傷つけたくない...」私は彼の考えを微笑んだ。私の中の指を押して怒鳴るようになる前に "ああ...私の質問は良い男の子、美咲です"と彼はささやきました。 "あなたに報いる時間。

それほど「ああ、兎さん...」私は彼の手で手を伸ばしたが、私はそれを保持しようとしていたと思ったが、私は彼の指のうちの2本を吸い込んで、彼はそれを楽しんでいたように見えた。彼は私の前立腺を打つまで、彼は3桁の数字を追加して、彼の指を深く深く押し込んだ。 "ア-あゝ！はい！兎！再び！ああ...」

彼は微笑んで4番目の「美咲」を付け加えました。何度も何度も、あなたはとてもかわいいセクシーです。私は決して疲れません。」

彼は官能的に囁き、シャワーを浴びました。私は指を引き出していたと感じたら、彼がいなくても少し空いていると感じましたが、もっと約束しました。 "兎さん..."声は "さん"にひびが入っていた。

"ええ、入れている…愛してる。"最終的な許可を求める

私はうなずき、彼は少なくとも1000回目の中で自分自身を深く私の中に押し込んだ、私は背を震わせて爪を抱いた "愛しているもゝ..."私はうんざりしていた。彼はとてもうまく演奏したこのリズムを知るようになった彼のひどい喘ぎと喘ぎはフックだった、私の鳴き声と叫び声はメロディーだった、これは私たちの性的な情熱の私たちの夜行であった

兎さんは私の頬にキス "H-Ah ... Ffうck、それはまだ本当にタイトな内部ですあなたよ」と彼はうそつきました。私はちょうど私が応答を見つけることができなかった（私はとにかく言葉を形作ることができたと思った）、私はもう一度彼の中に彼を持っていることは素晴らしいと感じたように私はうそをついた。

私たちは一晩中そのようだった、喜びの荒い海を漂う...私はセックスをしているとは言いませんが、むしろ愛を作りました。それは100％合意した、それはお互いの耳の中にキスして甘い目を囁くことでいっぱいだった。うさぎさんの大きな冷たい手が私の周りを包み込むと、これまで以上に暖かくなりました。私は本当に彼を愛していました。私はついにそれを公然と認めました。私は自分自身をとても誇りに思っていました。

ありがとう、菟さん。

"ああ、私は腹が立っている！"私は警告した。

彼は私をより強く抱き締め、自分自身の声を聞かせてくれました。「私もああ、ハァ、美咲！まあそれはまれな音です。

彼は可能な限り深く数回押していきました。私たちは同じ時間に来て、私たちの両唇が響き渡ってきた長い嘆きを混乱させました。

...

兎さんはベッドの横に座ってタバコを吸っていました。「お分かりのように、残りの時間一緒にいれば、少なくとも生きていて喫煙をやめてください。私は指摘した。

彼は笑った、 "あなたは良い点を上げる。"彼はパンダの灰皿に答えて粉砕した。 「その場合、私は辞めるだろう」彼は私をカバーの下から彼の周りに引っ張った。

私は彼の額を突きつけた。「いいよ兎 (兎＝どうぶつ)」私は賞賛した。

"あなたはとても美しい美咲です..."彼は罵倒した。我々は白いカーテンを通って溢れる月明かりの光に照らされていました。唯一の響きは、私たちの穏やかな呼吸と、私たちの遠い街の騒音でした。 「あなたはいつも、何であっても」

私は自分の首の曲がりくねったところに抱きついていた。「私よりはるかに美しい。

"あなたが私の人生にいるので、私は美しいです。"彼は主張した。 「これは、私があなたについて最も愛していることの一つです。」

私は幸せな鳴き声を出しました。「私はあなたの笑顔が大好きです。よく見ませんが、私はそれを愛しています。

彼は本当に私をもっと幸せにした。私たちは何も言わなくても、すべての言葉を静かに伝えることができました。私はちょうど彼の周りに座って、私たちはお互いの目を見つめているだけで、それをすべて取り込みます。私は誤ってハワイを出して、私の目は眠りに満ちていました。

「遅くなり、今すぐ寝るべきだ」うさぎは、私たちが一緒に敷かれたと示唆し、私たちの上にカバーを投げつけ、私は彼の近くでくつろぎました。 "おやすみ、美咲。" 彼は私が眠りにつく前にささやいた。


End file.
